Just A Simple Truth Or Dare
by Chained2me03
Summary: Yello... Second chapt. up! whoope doo... Ranma: da. Chain: Shut up! Anywayz... second chapt. has a weird, or then again ya can call it stupid secret. R&R... T.y. -
1. DO THE DARE RANMA!

Chain: Yellow again guys! As usual. I don't dare claim Ranma ½, Ranma ½ characters, and 2 of CCS character my own. (  
  
Just A Simple Truth Or Dare  
  
A Ranma and Akane FanFic  
  
Chapter 1- DO THE DARE RANMA!!!!!  
  
"Hey, Guys! Wanna play a simple game of truth or dare?"  
  
"Sure Shampoo. Ranma? Would you want to play?"  
  
"Uh, alright."  
  
While Shampoo gets the bottle, Ryouga, Ukyo, Ranma, Sakura, Mousse, and Syaoran sat in a circle. Akane didn't want to play truth or dare. She wanted to finish her book report of 'midsummer nights dream' so she just passed but stayed where they were playing. In her room.  
  
"Alright now! It's time for Spin the bottle!!!"  
  
Shampoo spins the bottle in the middle of the circle where everyone was sitting. The first spin pointed to Ukyo. So Shampoo asked.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Er-Truth!"  
  
"Okay. Who would you rather kiss? Moo-Moo, Ryouga, or Syaoran?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"Yeah right! I can read faces! I can tell you'd rather kiss Ryouga!"  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!" Ryouga and Ukyo managed to stop their blushes in front of everybody. But everyone noticed Ukyo's blush. Now it was Ukyo's turn to spin. This time it landed on Ranma. Without asking Ranma quickly said  
  
"Dare."  
  
Ukyo was ready for both Truth or Dare. But since Ranma picked Dare. he had to go to the most impossible task for every guy in school. Especially for him.  
  
"I Dare you to Kiss Akane on the mouth!!!"  
  
Everyone was laughing in excitement. Except for Ranma and Akane. Akane overheard it and couldn't concentrate with the book.  
  
"What if I say. NO WAY AM I GONNA DO IT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ukyo smirked gladly letting him pick what he said.  
  
"You get three more Dares if you don't want to do it. If you still don't want to do it you would kiss Shampoo, or Sakura instead."  
  
Not liking this one bit, Ranma decided to take both dares.  
  
'I don't like this. I don't like this one bit!' Akane thinking the next two dares involving her and Ranma she continued back to reading getting her mind off the game.  
  
"First dare. Kiss Akane on the Lips, and second dare. Ask Akane out to the prom next Saturday! And last but not least, I dare you to sleep with Akane in one room for a week!"  
  
Ranma opening his mouth trying to complain about the third dare Ukyo interrupted.  
  
"If you're not doing the third dare, you have to sleep with Akane in one room, in one bed, for 1 month!"  
  
Ranma still didn't want to do the dare but he did since he didn't want to kiss Shampoo or Sakura or else, Mousse or Syaoran would get mad and will get ready to kill him. He stood up and took Akane by the chin lightly and kissed her. Ranma didn't want to believe he was doing this, Akane didn't want to believe that she was responding to his kiss, and everybody else wanting to believe that this was happening!!! But the two never stopped kissing each other.  
  
Until Mr. Saotome, Mr. Tendo, Kasumi, and Nabiki went up, they were still kissing! Mr. Tendo crying happily, Mr. Saotome calling the priest, Kasumi getting ready to get the food preparations, and Nabiki taking a picture of them kissing and showing them to Kuno and Kodachi for some reason. Ranma finally let go of Akane's chin and mouth.  
  
"Akane, I'm so sorry! This is just a dare! And one more thing that's only a dare! Would you go to the prom with me? And the irritating dare which I know you don't want, would you, I mean, you have to sleep with me in my dad's room for a week!"  
  
Ranma blushing said it quickly but Akane caught up to it. Akane realized that he was only doing this because of a dare. He really wasn't doing this. Said yes. She got up to just go for a walk to get a bit of fresh air. When she was out of the house, she closed the door and started crying.  
  
^ Akane's POV ^  
  
Tears. It filled my eyes for quite a while. I realized that Ranma never really wanted to do that to me that I started crying. But I loved the feeling of his lips touching to mine. Still. it was only a dare.  
  
^ End of Akane's POV and Start of Ranma's POV ^  
  
I saw tears. I thought she would be happy me telling her it was only a dare. I thought that time, she would mallet me any second. But instead I saw her cry. I always make her cry. Telling the gang that I'm not playing anymore, I followed Akane outside. I saw Akane crying outside. I finally realized that I still wanted to kiss her. Wanted to touch her. Wanted to hold her. But I don't think I'll ever be able to do that again. 'Cause. it was only a dare.  
  
Chain: What's up?  
  
Ranma: Millions of things. The roof, Clouds, Sky, Sun, Moon, birds, things like that.  
  
Chain: Don't be stupid Ranma! I know you're stupid but if it involves Akane to something you're pretty smart! The 'what's up' I asked meant what are they doing? How are they? And stuff like that!  
  
Ranma: Why aren't you shouting at me?  
  
Chain: You'll know sooner or later.  
  
Ranma: Why?  
  
Chain: Sooner or later  
  
Ranma: Why?!  
  
Chain: Sooner or later  
  
Ranma: WHY?!?!?!  
  
Chain: Sooner.!  
  
Ranma: If you say 'sooner or later' again I swear I'm gonna kill you!!!  
  
Chain: Not saying.  
  
Ranma: You know, you're pretty dumb for an author.  
  
Chain: Still not saying! Think I'm telling you why I'm not shouting at you huh? Think again!  
  
Ranma: I SWEAR.!!!!!!!!  
  
Chain: Wait for you next chapter!!!!  
  
Ranma: CHAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE YA AUTHOR!!!!  
  
Chain: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- You now see Ranma running after Chain, and Chain, crying in laughter -  
  
SEE YA!!!!!!!!!! (  
  
-Chained2me03  
  
( 


	2. Akane's Secret

Chain: Hey, guys! Reviewers from the first chapter, thanking you!!!!!  
  
Just A Simple Truth Or Dare  
  
A Ranma and Akane FanFic  
  
Chapter 2­ Akane's Secret  
  
^ Ranma's POV only ^  
  
"Akane!!! Oi, matte! Matte te ba!!!"  
  
She ignored me. Not even looking back. She just continued walking. That's not the only bad timing thing. There were 5 more!  
  
1.) It was raining  
  
2.) I have a gut feeling that those two crazy girls are coming  
  
3.) I still have to ask her out to the prom but she won't talk to me  
  
4.) Still have to sleep with her for a week  
  
5.) I really have a really strong gut feeling that Kuno's coming too.  
  
"OSSAGE-NO-ONNA!!!! TENDO AKANE!!!!"  
  
"Ranma-sama!!!"  
  
"Airen!!!"  
  
Kuno was already in front of us, but then Kodachi and Shampoo jumped onto him. And luckily Shampoo had hot water so she wasn't a cat anymore, and poured some on me.  
  
"Airen ask Shampoo out the prom? Yes?"  
  
"Ranma-sama is going to go out with me!"  
  
I was just there. Trying to get them out of my back. Akane didn't stop though. She kept walking.  
  
"Akane!!!!"  
  
I saw her walking faster and faster and faster and then… she ran.  
  
~ Tendo Dojo ~  
  
"Ranma-kun, Akane-chan said that do not say sorry, do not disturb her, do not knock on her door, and do not knock on the window. Oh! And tell Akane that dinner's ready!!!"  
  
[C= I'm innocent I tell you! Innocent!!!!! O.o!!!!! Are!!!!]  
  
'I thought she said not to disturb her?'  
  
I didn't hesitate to go up. I had all my courage getting hit. I knocked at the door.  
  
No Answer.  
  
I opened the door and figured out that it wasn't locked. And she was asleep. I seem to have more problems than I thought.  
  
Everytime I'm with her I start to feel like I-I think I'm blushing. God damn it!!!!! I am!!!!!! I feel hot. But on the other hand I feel safe.  
  
I can't even tell her that she's cute and beautiful. I try to say it but then, it really comes out wrong.  
  
I feel her waking. When she woke up I didn't do anything. I just stared at her. She didn't do anything either.  
  
"Ranma, evening!!! Is it dinner yet?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Um… I--- I mean-I-"  
  
I think I'm confused!!!!!! I never get nervous like this when I'm with her! Maybe I remembered that I'm sleeping with her after dinner in one room. Shoot! I'm red in front of her!!! I never got this much mistakes! What's happening to me?  
  
"Ranma-kun!! Akane-chan!! Dinner!!"  
  
"Ranma? Did you tell your dad that I'm sleeping in his bed tonight?"  
  
I fell down the stairs.  
  
"Ranma!!! Daijoubu?"  
  
God, why am I making this much mistakes now? All the mistake I always do when I'm around her is that I call her un-cute and a tomboy. It was never a mistake… to… fall… for her…  
  
Wait just a sec! Did I just say that? Did I?!  
  
"Ranma-kun!! What happened?"  
  
"Kasumi-oneechan, I don't know! All I know is that when we got this dare and that I have to sleep in his and Mr. Saotome's room for a week, he just fell!!"  
  
"What?! Akane is sleeping with Ranma?! Saotome-kun!"  
  
"Tendo-kun! Alright! As your fathers we give you permission to sleep in one room for a week. Well… maybe even a… I mean forever!!!"  
  
"EH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"No way pop! I'm only doing this 'cause I never wanted to kiss Shampoo or Sakura! And one more thing I don't want to do is that I still have to ask her out to the prom!!!!!"  
  
Pop and Mr. Tendo was crying waterfalls by what? By happiness. As usual… they always cry like that if there's something happening between Akane and me.  
  
After I said that, I heard someone sobbing.  
  
"Gomen! I can't stop crying. It doesn't want to fall down. Why can't it stop?"  
  
"Akane…"  
  
I whispered through the wind. No one heard me of course. But I can't stand it! I really hate my life! Well… not really. I'm glad that I met her. But my stupid mouth never even complimented her!  
  
~ After Dinner ~  
  
"Oyasumi-nasai!!!! Minna-chan, oyasumi!!!!"  
  
"Um… Akane? You don't have to do the dare if you don't want to. I mean, this is my dare. Not yours."  
  
"Don't worry, Ranma. I'll be okay. Do you really mean that you don't want to kiss Shampoo or Sakura? If you don't I'm sure Ukyo will come and check us, if we're sleeping together."  
  
"She wouldn't do that."  
  
"I'm not positive. It's just a feeling. Well… would you be kind enough to wait outside your room while I change? Then everything will be fixed."  
  
I nod my head. Why is she acting this way? Why isn't she mad at me anymore? I thought she was this morning.  
  
'Well… at least she isn't mad at me now. I just hope nothing will happen tonight.'  
  
"Ranma? You can come in now."  
  
I went in, lied down, and said goodnight that fast. There was nothing to talk about anyway. But then…  
  
"I wonder where P-Chan is?"  
  
She's clueless. She still doesn't know that Ryouga's P-Chan. But I'm happy that he gave up on her.  
  
"Do you want to find him? I'm sure he'll come back sooner or later."  
  
She just smiled. And bent down coughing.  
  
"AKANE!!!!!!!"  
  
I quickly ran to the door but,  
  
"DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO LET… them know. Please-don't"  
  
I came back inside and closed the door.  
  
"Okay. But if it gets worse I'm calling pop. Kay?"  
  
"Kay…"  
  
Chain: Ya-ho!!!  
  
Ranma: For the last time, Chain! WHY AREN'T YOU SHOUTIUNG AT ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Chain: If you guys out there wanna say it… Then say it! You know what your gonna say! Three words, First word letter starts with a S, next O, then last, L…  
  
Chain: Got it?  
  
Minna: SOONER OR LATER RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ranma: Why are they shouting at me while your not?  
  
Chain: As they told you, sooner or later Ranma!  
  
P-Chan: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…  
  
-_-……………? O.o!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akane: P-Chan!!!! Oops!!! I mean, Ryouga!!! Kasumi-OnneChan said that were gonna eat now!!!! Chain, Ranma, Minna!!!!!!!!  
  
Chain: P.s, wierd secret? Yeah... So? Ja ne!!!  
  
SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!   
  
-Chained2me03 


End file.
